Anton Dublov
Lieutenant Anton Dublov was a Human UNSC Marine officer that was the ranking officer of a platoon of Marines that operated on the planet Tears of Piety in late February of 3235. He was characterized by his Russian accent, and imposing bulk. Biography Anton Dublov was born in Moscow, Russia on Earth. His family had a very long tradition of military service. According to Dublov himself, his ancestors fought during the Great Patriotic War and had even been part of the KGB under Stalin. Naturally, with such a long history of service, Anton was one of the latest that was proudly sent on in the UNSC to see the galaxy and vanquish the foes of Humanity. At some point during his military service, Dublov was ordered to assault a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser. Not only did the team have to assault it, they had to board it as well. Dublov carried out his mission to the letter and did indeed board the Covenant ship. However, during the operation, his team would take on considerable casualties with a small percentage making it out alive. Dublov would carry this with him for the rest of his life and hoped that he wouldn't have to perform a similar mission. As fate would have it, he would be assigned to a nearly identical mission. In February of 3235, Dublov was given the assignment to go to the Covenant-held planet, Tears of Piety. He would be the head of a team of Marines that would storm the ship that docked at one of the Covenant's camps on the planet to search for stolen nuclear devices that were given to the Covenant by Dr. Julian Kintobor. Dublov would also be the one that looked out for two Mobians accompanying them on the mission - Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog. Dublov would do everything in his power to get them out alive. Dublov was the commanding officer of the strike team that investigated the Office of Naval Intelligence's target on Tears of Piety - a Covenant CCS-class cruiser that made its way to the world to collect the tactical nuclear devices. Dublov's men made a silent push into the CCS cruiser, but immedietely met serious resistance from the ship's crew. After taking losses, Dublov and his team managed to make it to the cruiser's bridge and confront the Shipmaster of the vessel, a San'Shyuum known as the Minister of Abjection. After extracting information from the prophet, Dublov ordered a full retreat after noticing that multiple Covenant forces were converging on the boarded ship. Death The retreat was much more costly than the advance, causing the deaths of the majority of his squad. Anton however held out and ordered the survivors back to the ship's shuttle bay where they were to be extracted via a Pelican, Charlie 22. After calling the dropship via a flare, the team found themselves charged by a Jiralhanae Chieftain weilding a Gravity Hammer. Dublov forced Acorn onto the dropship despite her objections to stay and help, leaving him to face the Chieftain alone weilding two combat knives. It was unknown if Dublov survived the fight with the Chieftain, but even if he had won, Dublov would have been killed by the detonation of all of the tactical nukes, destroying the CCS-class cruiser he was on, and two others nearby. Before his death, Dublov passed his ID tags and the tags of all those that had died on the mission to Sally before she left. His tag had an additional note telling the finder to locate his wife, Alma, and tell her that "she was right all along". List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Human Category:Character Category:Earth Category:UNSC Category:Military